Nicholas:Fetishes
=Fetish= ; Ignus Manus or the Hands of Fire (Shard of the Silent Circle; Level 5, Gnosis 8) : Like the Warders of Man of old, the Glass Walkers are personified by their proximity to humans, and thus by extension, their affinity for fire and reputation as the first creatures to master its use. Referred to by the Walkers as Ignis Manus (other tribes simply call them the hands of fire), the user may create fire at will and control any flames or source of fire in their immediate vicinity. This includes redirecting or even extinguishing balefire. System Attuning this fetish locks away one point of Gnosis (though the wearer maintains their normal rating). Wearing it reduces all fire damage to lethal rather than aggravated, allows the wearer to ignore any heat-related penalties, and adds 3 extra successes against any roll to resist Balefire. The wearer never frenzies from being damaged by fire or out of fear of fire. Activation is a standard action that requires a Gnosis roll or the expenditure of a Gnosis point. *Any fire created or controlled by these bracers cannot travel underwater or across bare stone, but can otherwise leap and twist in unnatural fashion. Fire not created by these bracers may only leap about fifteen feet away from their fuel. *To create fire: The wearer of these bracers must make a Willpower roll at varying difficulties; he always remains in control of any fire he creates unless a situation dictates otherwise, at which point opposing Willpower rolls should be made (or the wearer can just spend a Willpower point). The fire may manifest in any way that suits the wearer, though the difficulty of the initial willpower roll increases based on the amount of fire produced. Maintaining created fire for more than one turn requires the expenditure of a willpower each turn the wearer wishes to maintain the blaze. Naturally spreading fire need not be maintained in this way. *To control fire: The wearer of these bracers must make a Willpower roll at difficulty 7 to take control of a particular blaze (Balefire is difficulty 9); the number of successes determines the area of control. If there are two or more distinct sources of fire, this roll must be made against each of them separately. Controlling sustained fire not created by this fetish requires the wearer to remain still and concentrate to maintain control. Spending a Willpower point allows the wearer to take normal actions for a turn. If attacked or otherwise distracted, the control is lost (though it may be regained by another Willpower roll next turn). The number of blazes that can be controlled simultaneously is limited by the wearer's permanent Gnosis rating. Finally, the wearer may completely quench any blaze fully under their control (not partially) by focusing for a turn and spending a Willpower point regardless of the blaze's size. Any flames (including Balefire) that are not sustained and merely hurtling through the air may be quenched at will if the wearer gains control (one success).